Una Nueva Vida
by Alice Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: [ZERVIS] Ser padres tan pronto no era algo con lo que Arius y Mio habían contado. Menos aún lidiar con las pequeñas cosas que eso traía consigo.


Arius dio un suspiro cansado por tercera vez en la noche. Su esposa, Mio, se encontraba atendiendo un importante evento en honor a la última obra de un reconocido escritor. En otros tiempos, ambos habrían acudido juntos a esa clase de celebración, pero debido a la pequeña figura de cabellos rubios que lo observaba desde la cuna, habían tenido que desistir de esa opción.

August había nacido ya hace más de ocho meses. En un principio, la noticia de un bebé en sus vidas los había tomado por sorpresa. Llevaban poco tiempo saliendo cuando Mio empezó a notar pequeños cambios en su cuerpo y en su estado de salud en general. A pesar de que era algo que no esperaban en absoluto, no podían negar que se sentían llenos de alegría de poder tener a ese pequeño en su familia. O al menos así lo había sido, hasta que habían caído en cuenta, **_en realidad_** , de cuanta atención demandaba tener un hijo.

El moreno se paso una mano por la cara, agotado. Era ya bastante noche pero August se negaba a dormir en absoluto. Lo había intentando todo: cargarlo, llevarlo a dar un paseo, dejalo correr por toda la casa con su andador y aún así, nada había funcionado.

Mirandolo fijamente a los ojos se preguntó si era necesario que heredara aquella parte tan **_energética_** de su madre.

— Vamos a intentarlo una vez más — Se las arregló para formar una ligera sonrisa. — ¿Podrías hacerle el favor a papá de dormirte ya? — Un ligero todo de desesperación se dejo escapar en su voz. Por su parte, el pequeño solo lo observo a los ojos por unos segundo, para luego cambiar su expresión seria por una risa llena de alegría.

Arius dejó la cabeza sobre el borde de la cuna, rendido. Estaba escrito: si no podría con la madre, tampoco podría con el hijo.

Luego de un momento de auto-otorgado descanso, tomo al bebé en sus brazos y caminó con él hasta su propio cuarto.

August lo observaba con sus ojos grandes, rendondos y brillosos; igual a los de su madre. Tenía ambos puños de sus manitas metidos en la boca, llenandolos de toda la saliva que podía. De alguna manera, la imagen del niño le arrancó una verdadera sonrisa. No podía evitar que aquel sentimiento de amor infito se adueñara de él cada vez que lo observaba así: pequeño, indefenso y feliz.

Mientras se acomodaba con él en la cama, recordó la primera vez que lo había cargado entre sus brazos. Era aún más pequeño de lo que era ahora y sus ojitos no hacían más que cerrarce todo tiempo por el sueño. La voz de su madre era lo único que lo lograba mantener despierto. Siempre que ella le hablaba, se la quedaba mirando con especial atención, como si se tratara de un mismísimo ángel.

Con un caricia en su cabecita le susurró:

— Al menos tenemos algo en común: ambos estamos completamente enamorados de tu madre — Se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente y luego observarlo jugar con algunos juguetes desde su posición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mio entró a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido. La jornada del evento se había extendido más de lo que había esperado.

Se quitó los zapatos que por poco -y si no fuera por la advertencia de su esposo- se había olvidado de poner y los colocó al pie de la entrada.

Caminó hasta las escaleras con un bostezo y estiró un poco los brazos por sobre la cabeza antes de empezar a ascender los escalones.

A penas tuvo un pie en el segundo piso, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo solo para encontrar la misma oscura y vacía. Con desconcierto dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su propio cuarto, cruzando el pequeño umbral que unía su habitación con la del pequeño.

Una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a su esposo dormido con el bebé a su lado, observándolo con la cabezita recostada sobre sus brazos.

— Parece que papá ha tenido un día complicado — Le susurró al pequeño mientras lo tomaba cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

Comenzó a tararearle una canción mientras bailaba ligeramente con él y lo llevaba hacia su cuna. Cuando lo dejó sobre la misma, August emitió un bostezo, y después de unas estrofas más cayó completamente dormido.

Mio sonrió ante la imagen de su hijo. Se inclinó para darle un último beso de "buenas noches" y luego se dirigió a su cuarto.

Caminó hasta su cama y recogió uno a uno los juguetes que estaban casi sobre el rostro de su esposo. Antes de retirarse al baño para ponerse la pijama, subió a gatas a la cama y se arrastró hasta darle un beso en la mejilla al moreno.

Cuando intentó dar media vuelta, unos brazos la atraparon por la cintura. Su esposo enterró la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su ya tan conocido aroma. Ella cerró los ojos y se acomodó entre sus brazos mientras dejaba que el calor de él la cubriera.

— Te amo, Mavis— Susurró contra su oído, sintiendo como los latidos de ambos se acompasaban al mismo ritmo.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Zeref—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Sí_**. Porque estos dos, se merecían un final feliz = ]


End file.
